Just alittle fun
by cammy-world
Summary: Jim sits atop the Interstellar Academy building to clear his head and to be alone...but is he really alone? plz read and review, even if you hate it or love it.


Chapter one: Deadly kisses  
Jim heaved a long sigh as he stared out into the twinkling black abyss above him. It was as though the stars were mocking him. Giggling away with their cheeky glistening grins. He was sitting atop the roof of the Interstellar Academy. Trying to clear his head. Just to be alone again. Thinking to himself. Anything to remind him of his quiet life at home. He wasn't alone.  
"You know. For a criminal, you're not a total badass." Came a sarcastic voice from behind him.  
Jim whipped his head around and frowned. There stood a girl with waist length black hair tied in a messy ponytail, piercing green eyes surrounded with dark make-up, full blossomed lips concealed behind two chipped black fingernails holding a steadily burning cigarette. It looked like she was wearing...pyjama's? 'Strange' Jim thought as he stared at her. She was wearing ¾ length trousers and a black vest top showing that she was evidently cold. Blushing Jim quickly turned his head in the opposite direction.  
"I'm not a criminal"  
"Hmmm true, I suppose you never really killed anyone...or tried to...kinda sad really!" Madison drew another puff, relishing the feeling it gave her, then slowly exhaled. She giggled to herself, clutching her stomach. She ran her tongue under her teeth while staring at Jim, wondering what he'd taste like. Slowly she walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering harshly in his ear "you're a virgin aren't you?" She giggled again, "It's ok, I am too. But I've had my share of experiences"  
Jim froze as he felt a stinging pain rip in against his left cheek, then Madison licked it and trailed her hand over his chest. He roughly pushed himself away from her, breathing heavily. He brought a hand up to his cheek and saw blood mixed with saliva. His blood. She stood there opposite him, calm and collected as if nothing had happened. He watched her suspiciously as she flicked her cigarette butt over the side of the building.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he shouted at her.  
"GOD! Men are such babies! It was just a little scratch. No big problem, just wanted to see what you tasted like. Pretty sweet to me...cutie." She smirked. Licking her lips as she eyed Jim over with her fiery eyes. "I bet you're a great kisser, can you give me a demonstration?"  
"NO WAY! GET LOST YOU PYSCHO!"  
Madison didn't seem to hear those words, she was walking towards Jim with a devilish glint in her eyes. He started to back away from her, but he hit a date with gravity, as his foot nearly slipped over the edge of the building. He was trapped. Madison was getting closer. The only escape was to go through the door, which was behind Madison! Before he could even think of another way out, Madison was upon him. She wrapped one hand around his neck while the other grabbed his ass. She pressed herself against him, her hard nipples sinking into his skin.  
Madison drew closer to Jim and kissed him. Jim was paralysed. She teasingly ran her tongue across his lips, trying to open his mouth, to deepen the kiss. Jim stood his ground. She already stunk of an ashtray, he didn't want to taste one.  
Quickly Madison became frustrated with Jim's non-participence. She was not the most patient person and always got things the way she wanted, even when she had to do all the dirty work herself.  
Jim frowned as he felt Madison's grip on his butt disappear. She with drew her kiss, leaning her forehead against his. A smirk appeared on her face as her eyes locked with his dark blue orbs. Suddenly he felt a hand grope his dick. Jim opened his mouth with shock as Madison squeezed. With this distraction Madison deepened the kiss with her tongue searching hungrily inside his mouth. He was a great kisser, a little slow but he only needed someone to push him a little bit.  
Jim tried to get away but Madison's hand gripped him firmly. He was going to heave. Her mouth tasted like an ashtray mixed with his blood she had tasted earlier. He couldn't take this any longer. With his body reawakened from the shock, he roughly shoved Madison where she landed on the hard concrete with a thud. Spitting on the ground beside where she had fell.  
"YOU DICK!" she screeched. "you haven't got any guts at all! Your just a wimp with a crappy hair cut!" she picked herself up and rushed over to Jim, poking him in the chest. "who the HELL do YOU think you ARE!?"  
Jim didn't have any time to think what was happening.  
With a growl, Madison shoved Jim backwards towards his death... 


End file.
